Rise of the Couslands
by Isabaeu Fey
Summary: Young Faye is forced to run from her home after her father was betrayed by Howe. Swearing vengeance Faye raises an army to take back what is rightfully hers. As the blight threat increases Faye struggles to keeep her army together and deal with treachery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Fall of Highever

The plumes of smoke made it difficult for her to breathe as she ran through the halls of her home. Howe that treacherous bastard had betrayed her father and now she fought alongside her mother to reach his side. A small group of soldiers left behind, followed Faye's commands as they battled their way through. The bodies of men, women and children she knew lie strewn across the cold pavement like trash. Their bodies' torn open exposing bone and flesh. This was a massacre and the men involved enjoyed it.

"We must get to your father Faye!" Teyrna Cousland called out amidst the battle.

"Ser Gilmore said he was in the kitchen let's head that way." Faye marched her men around the corner only to find Howe's lieutenant.

"Well if it isn't pretty little Faye Cousland, it will be a pleasure removing your head _my lady_."

_"_Not before I remove yours!" she snarled, gripping her family blade in one hand and her trusty dagger in the other. The lieutenant could not out maneuver her as she spun around him. Her blade sinking deep into the back of his neck. He gargled blood and spat covering some of his men with his blood. When she jerked her blade out and swung her other sword beheading him.

"Maker spit on you, you bastard." she snarled as her soldiers killed the other men.

"Let us go we must move quickly." Teyrna Cousland and Faye rushed into the kitchen to see poor Nan dead on the floor. Her heart ached at seeing her childhood nanny so. Vowing again, as she had so many times before, that Howe would pay and pay dearly. She opened the door to the larder to see her father mortally wounded.

"Maker's blood your bleeding" Elanore rushed to her husband's side.

"There you both are." he said his voice saturated in pain. He forced a smile, happy to see his wife and daughter one last time.

"Pup you must take your men and go, warn Fergus of Howe's treachery." he gasped his time was drawing close and he had so much he still wished to say. His blood had pooled around him and he felt so very cold. Faye knelt down tears flowing down her blood stained cheeks.

"NO I will get you out of here, the men can help..."Faye's brave front faltered. How could she leave her father behind, to end dying like this?

"Do as your father says I will stay behind and ensure you have enough time to escape." Her mother said firmly to her and Faye shook her head unable to speak.

"Elanore!" Bryce looked up at his wife in fear and love.

"Hush my love, I swore to defend you to the end do you remember my oath?" he nodded to tired to speak.

"Good do as I say my daughter, live and bring vengeance upon Howe and his family!" She stood up and hugged her daughter.

"I love you both so much..." Faye's voice faltered.

"We love you dear now go, I can hear the front gates breaking, run my girl!"

With a forceful shove she pushed Faye through the secret tunnel. The men followed but first saying their goodbyes to their beloved leaders as they left.

"Take care of our daughter Tanis." Bryce said looking at the older elf that nodded and placed his fist to his chest.

"You have my word."

Tanis quickly rushed the men through the tunnels, not wanting to waste any time. As they emerged he found Faye staring, her eyes empty watching her home be overtaken. He walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"We will take her back my lady." She blinked and looked down at him "Aye we will and it will be there blood that runs rivers on our stone."

"We should keep moving my lady the further we get the better."Tanis said looking around, judging the best path to take.

"Understood, lets gather the men we head to Ostagar I must warn Fergus." turning to leave they heard something rushing through the tunnels.

"Maker I didn't think they would get here so quick, Men arm yourselves!" Tanis shouted. When bursting from the tunnels a white Mabari.

"Brutus!" Faye shouted rushing to embrace her beloved war dog. "I thought they had gotten you boy." his whole body wagged happy to see his mistress again.

"That was close, come on men let's get moving." Tanis motioned and the men quickly gathered what supplies they grabbed along the way and began to move out.

Faye picked up the bag that she had packed several days ago. It had been in hopes of convincing her father to let her go with him to Ostagar. She had never gotten around to unpacking it, at least there was that. The stars lay brightly across the dark sky, the air was crisp and cool a perfect autumn night...or it would have been. Running a weary hand through her tangled dark hair, her golden green eyes burned to release the tears that hovered at the rim. She refused them, she would not cry not now. Brutus moved closer to her and she ran her fingertips over his soft fur. "Let's go boy."

They walked straight through the first two days. Even Tanis began to wear down from their breakneck pace. They stopped at a clearing and Tanis looked around. "This is a good place to set camp." The men grateful began unpacking. Tanis set orders as to who was to get the fire going and who would go hunting. He then turned his attention to Bryce Cousland's youngest; he remembered the day Bryce took him aside. _"Look after my youngest Tanis, teach her to be strong, how to protect herself. How to lead." _She had been seven then, a tomboy who enjoyed a good fight one minute and was running around screaming about pretty dresses the next. He smiled at his memories and looked over to her. He adored the heart shaped face and big green eyes that had followed him around for years, she became a daughter that he never had. The Teyrn may have fallen but he would see to it that she reclaimed what was rightfully hers.

"My Lady how are you faring." he asked as she walked towards him.

"I will be all right. I wish to check on the men." she said. He nodded, she had always believed in the importance of caring for those under her command. Even though she looked as if she might collapse any minute, he let her go knowing it would help her. He kept his eye on her though, watching as she stopped by the men, thanking them for fighting with her. Any who were wounded she would dig in her pack looking for potions or herbs to help them. This is why these men adore her and fight for her.

It didn't take long for a fire to be lit and the men to come back with wild goats on their shoulders. Faye had returned to her bedroll and laid down her arms around Brutus. Her gaze fell on the crackling fire, allowing it to hypnotize her and lull her into a dreamless sleep.

When the food had finished, one of the men asked Tanis if they should wake her and he shook his "No let her rest, she will need it."

Dawn broke and Tanis was looking over the map when he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Did you sleep well my lady?"

She sighed "As well as one can sleep on the cold ground I suppose, how far are we Tanis?" his fingers pointed to a spot.

"We are currently right about here and Ostagar..." he ran his fingers a ways "...is right here. I would say two to three days at the most."

"Good, the shorter the better, this whole affair with Howe makes me uneasy. There is more to this treachery I can feel it." her jaw was clenched as she looked about and then her stomach cried out angrily.

"I see you are need of some food we have some left over goat if you like." she shook her head.

"No I think I will just have some bread, thank you Tanis." he bowed.

"As you wish my lady."

Standing in front of the table where food had been laid out, Faye grabbed a few slices of bread with cheese. Then she took an already worked over leg and tossed it over to Brutus. He happily began gnawing at it.

"All right let's pull up camp!" she heard Tanis call and she smiled over at him. He always seemed to know what she was thinking and what she wanted sometimes before she even did.

Two and a half days, Tanis had been right. Walking with him towards the ancient site she saw a glint of golden armor then she caught sight of a Grey Warden and what looked like an elf.

"Maker what am I walking into." Faye mumbled.

The three men turned to look at her in surprise. Cailin his light blonde hair fell around his shoulders gentle blue eyes looked at her with curiosity. Next to him was a tall well built man around Tanis's age, a dark beard and hair tied back. A blue hoop earring hung in his ear. Then a young elf, short spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes were watching her with mild curiosity. He was handsome she thought for a second.

"Ho there are you not Bryce Cousland's youngest, Faye correct?" Cailin said in slight surprise. Faye quickly knelt "Yes your majesty I bring grave news...forgive me warden for the interruption." she glanced up at the man who smiled warmly at her.

"It is all right go ahead child."

"Howe has proven himself a traitor; he has slaughtered my people, my family and overtaken Highever Castle." Her voice quivered between sorrow and rage as she spoke.

Standing up Cailin saw the weariness and the pain in the young woman's face.

"He will not get away such treachery Lady Faye, once this is over I will send my armies north and deal with this myself." relief washed over her.

"Thank you my King." she bowed. "I am honored to know you will extend justice yourself. My commander Tanis and I are at your disposal. I have but a few men with me but they are the best. I was wondering my King...about my brother." a small hint of hope as she asked.

Cailin shifted uncomfortably hating to deliver bad news especially to a young woman who seemed desperate for something good. "I apologize my lady he is currently out scouting but I am sure you will see him after the battle. Please head inside you can station your men next to the greywardens and my tent."

It was considered a place of honor and Faye was surprised. "Thank you again My King." she bowed deeply.

As she walked into the huge encampment she glanced around. The fortress was old and well built a good place for a battle. Reaching the grey warden encampment she told her men to settle themselves a bit outside. They quickly began setting up camp. She took out her tent and began setting it up as well next to her men. They seemed surprised slightly, but then resumed what they were doing. When she finished she noticed that the warden had returned and next to him was a young man. He had short blonde hair, medium build with a wry smile on his face. She saw the older warden smile and shake his head.

Lost in thought, she never noticed Brutus digging in her pack until it was too late.

He pulled out a small figurine "Brutus don't you dare." she said and he jumped around playing.

"I'm warning you..." he took off and she shook her head."Maker that dog."

Chasing him around camp was getting tiring, when he finally ended up at the greywardens. Dropping his prize at the feet of a junior grey warden he panted happily at him.

"What is this?' he said looking down at the ground. Brutus nudged it over to him and sat down. He bent down and picked it up and smiled. "It's a miniature golem doll."  
>"Brutus!" he heard a young woman's voice as she finally caught up to her hound. "Damn you Brutus give him back."<p>

"You mean this?" she looked up to see the young man smiling down at her holding her golem in his hand. "It's fine craftsmanship such attention to detail." he was turning it over in his hand.

"Thank you." Faye said unsure of what else to say.

"You made this?" he said in surprise.

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine I make miniature figurines and such..." she said realizing how incredibly pathetic that sounds.

"Fascinating so you have more of these?" he said sounding excited.

"I do...I did they are probably all destroyed now..." her voice choked up, she hadn't meant it to.

A look of concern crossed his face "What do you mean what happened..." he shifted his body causing her to look up at him.

"Arl Howe betrayed my father, Bryce Cousland...he took over the castle while most of our men were away he...he killed my parents and my family... I, I am sorry my burdens are not yours warden, forgive me." she tilted her head down forcing herself to stay calm.

"No, no it's all right and the name is Alistair." he said smiling softly at her.

"It is a pleasure Alistair my name is Faye." she held her hand out and he shook it firmly. "I better get back to my men they might start rushing around camp looking for me."

"Don't forget this." he said holding it out.

"Keep it, a thank you for not laughing at the fact that I create miniature dolls in my spare time." she said laughing slightly as she walked away.

Alistair's smile widened as he looked down at the doll and then back at her. She was nice...different than many of the nobles he had met and he had met plenty.

A messenger arrived "The Revered Mother wishes to see you."

"Maker what does the old bat want now." he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Faye sat with her men and Tanis waiting for King Cailin to give them their positions in the battle. The sun was slowly starting to set, its orange rays breaking through points of the broken rubble of the fortress. The fire crackled and popped breaking her from her dazed state. Rubbing her face she sighed loudly and leaned back on Brutus. "Everything all right my lady?" Tanis asked leaning back on his pack, tossing a stick into the fire causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"I don't know...something just doesn't feel right. In the air...do you feel it?" she looked over at him hoping he would tell her she was over imagining things. Her senses were just over taxed over the loss of her family.

"No I feel it to." she growled "Damn." Standing up she glanced over to the wardens, they were busy. But the gnawing in her wouldn't stop she had to tell someone and since Cailin trusted the wardens..."I'll be right back."

Faye walked with purposeful strides to the Warden Camp. Alistair looked up in surprise and smiled "Lady Faye." she looked over at him and smiled "Just call me Faye Alistair is your commander here?"

"Of course Duncan, La...I mean Fay wishes to speak to you."

The man she had seen before appeared. "How may I help you my lady."

Rubbing her brow she sighed "I'm not sure if you can, but I had to say this to someone...something...something doesn't feel right. For Arl Howe to be so bold as to move against my father with the threat of a blight looming, there must be more treachery at foot. What I do not know, but I came to warn you. Be careful, watch your backs wardens we need you and if you get the chance warn Cailin, I fear..." she laughs "I am sorry I must sound foolish with all my cryptic warnings."

Looking up at both of them they are watching her with mild curiosity. Her shoulders fell slightly "Just be careful even Tanis agrees that something dark lingers in the air." Glancing up at them she nodded and returned to her camp. Perhaps her words would fall on deaf ears or perhaps they would take them to heart.

King Cailin arrived "Lady Faye won't you join me?" she bowed pleased.

"Of course my King it would be an honor."

She followed him back to his bright golden tent. It was no surprise that he had ornate furniture that lined his tent. He motioned for her to sit on plush purple velvet chair with a gold frame. "I have been discussing your position with Loghain. I thought it best you join his force." He stood and poured two glasses of wine. She was much more beautiful than Fergus ever led him to believe.

He hands her a glass of wine. "My King if I may speak." her voice shaky.

He smiles at her "Of course my lady." He sits behind his desk drinking his wine. Faye nervous ends up downing the whole glass causing the King to raise his brow slightly.

"The treason of Howe, I cannot see how he could believe to pull something so massive off during the time of a blight. I fear darker plans at work here. I worry for you and the wardens be careful my King, we may have vipers in our midst."

He frowned slightly "I see what you are saying Lady Faye. I thank you for your concern, it is...refreshing." He flashed a quick smile. "When this battle is over we will get to the root of this problem together." He watched relief fall over as she nodded her head happily.

"That is good my King." Faye smiled. Maker, he thought staring at her beautiful face and nubile figure. His heart jumped for the first time in a long time. Sitting up, he grabbed a hold of a book in front of him forcing himself to focus.

"Now I suggest you get back to your men tell them their orders and get your rest. I will need you at your best." Another brilliant smile bathes her and Faye stood up and bowed.

"Yes your majesty.

His father had told him once it was Faye Cousland he should marry and it seems his father was right. Sitting back Cailin stared at the maps in front of him. If what she said was true, he shook his head. He could not think of such things now.

As the night began to fall, the air began to still. Voices no longer rang across the encampment. All that could be heard was the sound of armor and weapons ringing loudly, as the armies gathered themselves. Faye placed her blades on her back and rubbed Brutus's head "Stay by me boy."

Walking through her men she gave words of encouragement and she stood with Tanis waiting. She had seen Alistair briefly; he had a grim look on his face. Clenching her fists they stood in line waiting they heard the cries of the first wave. The King and the Warden's rushing into battle.

Rain had begun to fall and the men shifted their weight grunting, Faye peered up to the tower. "Come on light the signal." she said. The adrenaline in her picking up, she finally saw it. Smiling she readied herself, when the men began pulling back.

"What...what is happening?" Tanis grabbed her arm. "Loghain is pulling the men back."

Horror struck Faye as she shook her head "No he can't do that, the King will die out there the wardens will die out there!" she screamed.

Tanis pulled her away "You cannot help them now it is already lost my lady...the King has fallen." Rage unlike anything she had never known overcame her and she tore away from Tanis and charged towards Loghain.

"Men grab her before she kills herself!" Tanis yelled. Faye felt several arms grab hold of her and she screamed in anger. Loghain merely glanced in her direction and sneered before leaving.

"We must leave now Faye do you hear me." Tanis shook her roughly, forcing her to calm herself.

Faye listened to the screams of the men and she fell to her knees "He will pay for this Tanis. By the maker I will make them all pay for this."

Rain thundered around her and Tanis leaned over and helped her to her feet. "Come we have much to do my lady."

Her rant had not gone unnoticed by some who felt the same. They came to her offering their blade. In one night her army doubled and she left Ostagar another vow of vengeance on her lips.

They moved westward away from Ostagar and finally set up camp a few days later. Faye checked on her men as she always did.

Their rations were low, she knew that "We should stop at Ransford; we can gather supplies on our way to Bann Avery's."

Tanis agreed. "Bann Avery would be the best to go to he was a good friend to your father and he hates' Howe." Tanis emphasized.

Her smile saying it all. "Good then we have a plan."

Moments later a man came rushing towards them "My Lady there are a group of people, they are headed this way."

"Do they look dangerous?" she asked.

"I believe they have a witch in their midst as well a Qunari."

"A Qunari? This I have to see, come Brutus." The massive hound jumped up and followed her as the man led her to the lookout point. Her eyes caught the blue of the armor "Those two are Warden's, bring them to me, but be polite they are honored guests."

"Yes my lady."

Faye returned quickly to her main area where Tanis was waiting. "What is it?" he asked.

"I believe it is Grey Wardens who may have survived." her voice held excitement to it.

"That is good news." he patted her shoulder. It was nice to see her smile even if it was for just a moment.

"I asked the men to bring them here, they can join us for tonight, and we can see what their plans are."

"Wise decision my lady I shall have the men hunt and prepare a feast."

Faye nods to Tanis who takes off quickly barking orders to the men, who rush to their feet in response. Pacing around the fire, she was biting her nails when she heard a voice. "My lady the greywardens you requested."

Faye walked around the fire and was stunned, before her stood Alistair and the new elvin recruit. So happy to see him alive she laughed and hugged him tightly surprising him and her.

"Alistair maker I thought you were dead!" she stepped back he seemed a bit unsure.

"We were saved by Morigan's mother." he pointed back to a beautiful witch. Her black hair tied up revealing her bright golden eyes. "Then I will have to thank her for that...you are wondering where I was in the battle." she turned around biting her nails again.

"I am." she turned to him.

"I was in with Loghain's men waiting for the signal. When I saw it I went to move forward, only to have heard Loghain was calling his troupes back. I was furious telling them we couldn't leave, they would fall...I tried to go after Loghain but my men stopped me. He probably would have killed me right then. I knew Howe was working with someone...and now I know who and when I have raised my army I plan to take back my castle and to destroy Loghain." she smacked her fist in her hand.

Alistair seemed relieved at what he heard. "We were in Lothering we found out the Arl Eamon is ill with something that no one has been able to cure." his voice was lined with worry.

"Damn Loghain I am sure he had something to do with this that bastard. Tell me what your plans are?" she asked looking at him and he turned red and fumbled slightly when the other warden interjected.

"My lady our plan is to go Arl Eamon to see what is making him ill, as well as follow up on the treaties we have. That bind the dwarves, Dalish and mages aid us in the blight."

"That seems an excellent plan indeed...I am sorry but I do not know your name." Faye felt slightly embarrassed her cheeks blushing.

"It's Cyrus my lady." he bowed slightly when he saw her hand and was surprised.

"Well met Cyrus I am Faye, I have asked the men to create a dinner in your honor warden's, as well as for those who fight with you. Set up your tents and rest you will be safe in my company and I promise you King Cailin will be avenged as well as your brothers and sisters who fought in that battle. Their sacrifice will not go unnoticed."

"You honor us my lady." his voice filled with sincerity.

Tanis returned moments later "My lady the preparations have begun." she smiled at him "Thank you Tanis, may I introduce you the Grey Wardens, Alistair and Cyrus and their companions I believe the lovely lady in black is Morrigan but I do not know the other names."

A young woman with red hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward. "I am Lelianna my lady and the stoic gentleman behind us is Sten."

"Please call me Faye I get enough of that from Tanis, who is the Commander of my army." she smiled back at him and he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all please get comfortable, food should be available shortly, my lady if you will excuse me." he bowed again and took off.

Faye smiled at them "So I will leave you to get settled then." she turned heading back to her tent.

Cyrus looked over at Alistair "She is gorgeous and she likes you."

"Wh...What don't be ridiculous." he fumbled over his words and felt warmth in his face.

"I'm not, or did you forget the part where she hugged you?" Cyrus shook his head laughing at Alistair's inexperience.

Alistair's blush deepened and he said nothing. When he had seen her at first he was angry, why had she not fought to help the king? But seeing her pained expression and knowing she actually tried to kill Loghain...he smiled slightly at her tenaciousness. He put his tent up and began unpacking a few things when he felt something hard. Unwrapping the old tunic he found the figurine she had given him. She had turned a lovely shade of pink when revealing her hobby. Laughing he placed it back in his pack when his tent was suddenly intruded upon.

"Maker what the..." the massive Mabari stood in his tent wagging his tail holding something in his mouth."What have you got now?" he asked and the dog dropped the item and pushed it towards him. He picked it up and wiped off and smiled. It was a little grey warden doll. "You know she's going to be upset with you for bringing this." he whined and put his head down. "Well let's go give it back to her." He jumped up barking and running in circles.

Leaving his tent Lelianna laughed "Alistair did you become imprinted when we weren't looking?"

"No this is Lady Faye's mabari; he keeps stealing from her pack and bringing me the stolen goods."

Lelianna laughed and clapped her hands. "This is brilliant how adorable."

Alistair shook his head between Morrigan's evil and Leilianna's ditziness he wasn't sure if they would win this blight. The closer he got to the camp he could hear Faye muttering to herself while looking for something. "Ahem." he coughed hoping to get her attention. She stood straight up and spun around. He watched as a wide smile appeared "Alistair! Is everything all right?"

"Yes everything is fine yes, are you looking for something?" his voice holding a slight lilt to it.

"Just something I was working on..." she said lamely.

"Is this it?" he watched her cheeks burn and her eyes widen.

"Where did you...Brutus!" the hound slunk down and away. "That dog."

"Well umm thank you for returning him...I mean it."

"You are welcome my lady." he bowed smiling at her.

"I hope to have it finished tonight." she said looking the small carved figurine over.

"And I look forward to seeing it."

She couldn't imagine her cheeks being any redder but they were. "My lady might I have your presence over here." Thankful for the interruption she excused herself from Alistair. They headed over to Tanis who began going over the path the planned to take to get to Bann Avery's home. Every few moments she would find herself looking around for him.

"If you like my lady, I could have it so Alistair's tent is right in your line of sight so you may know where he is at all times." he held back a smile as he said it.

"Maker Tanis...you...you ughh. I'm going back to my tent." he watched her stomp off angrily as the two wardens approached.

"Is everything all right?" Alistair asked.

"Yes she's fine just a small tantrum, she gets them every once in a while." Tanis said.

"She seems a handful." Cyrus said and Tanis laughed.

"That she is and fiercely loyal. It took four men to pull her away from trying to kill Loghain and even then it was almost not enough. She is one of the finest women I've ever known and I'm not the only one who thinks so, her men do as well. Lady Faye will be your greatest ally and your strongest supporter greywardens make no mistake of that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 crazy love

Everyone had eaten and returned to their tents to rest. Faye sat out by the fire and with her small blade began carving on the unfinished grey warden. Humming softly to herself, all her fears and troubles started to melt away with each slice of the blade. When it was finally finished she looked it over. It was well done, she had the armor exactly the way it was worn, along with a carving of a double griffon on the chest and griffon winged helmet.

"I think it looks rather good don't you?" she showed it to Brutus who huffed and groaned. "I will take that as an agreement you lazy beast." she said laughing.

Heading into her tent she pulled out some parchment and began writing. When the ink dried she set the small doll inside, rolled the parchment around it and tied it with a strip of ribbon. She then placed a few coins in a small pouch along with the scroll and doll. Setting it next to her bed, sleep started calling her. Her dreams were nightmares, of her mother and father dying. Boisterous laughter jerked her from her dark dreams. Thankful that the night was over with, she called Brutus over to her. "Get this to Alistair but don't let him see it right away." Brutus grabbed hold of the string and took off.

Faye quickly began disassembling her tent and getting ready to march on. They had said their goodbyes the night before unsure when the other would leave. Tanis walked over to her watching her gaze fall on the warden's small encampment.

"My lady, are you all right?" he asked softly. "Am I crazy Tanis?" she said still looking at the encampment.

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"With all the horror I've endured, the deaths, the betrayal, am I crazy to fall for a man I seem to barely know but feels as if we've known each other for a lifetime?" her eyes were red and unsure as she gazed at him.

"Child, love has a way of appearing in unexpected places. We do not choose when, where or even how it happens it just does. So no you are not crazy." he said patting her back slightly.

Sighing she nodded and began biting her nails "But it won't end well...nothing in my life ever does."

Walking away Tanis felt a pain stab through him. To be so young, to feel hopeless in this world must be terrifying and lonely.

"All right men let's move out!" He yelled.

Alistair woke up groaning "Maker I hate sleeping on the ground." he rubbed his face. At least his dreams were not of darkspawn but of Faye. It was a very good dream from what he remembered. He smiled and started to get up when he noticed a small velvet pouch in the middle of the floor with a scroll sticking out. Alistair walked over and pulled out the scroll hearing something clink in the pouch. Reaching in he pulled out the meticulously carved finished greywarden. Smiling he sat back down and unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Alistair,_

_My troops and I will be heading to Bann Avery's to gather forces and make alliances. If you need any assistance please do not hesitate to send a message to me. Also when the Arl is well again please send a message that I might meet with him as well. _

_I was able to gather a few coins to help aid you and your companions, I wish it were more but my jewelry only sold for so much. _

_Also you never got to see the finished grey warded figurine, if I had my paints it would have looked fantastic in color, but alas I will have to wait for that luxury. So I leave him in your care. _

_Maker Bless You Alistair and keep you safe_

_Lady Faye Cousland_

Carefully folding the paper up Alistair placed it in his breast pocket along with the ribbon. Wrapping up the figurine he stepped outside to see Cyrus. "I saw that dog go in you tent with something in his mouth and leave with nothing." his voice hiding laughter.

"Lady Faye sent us some coin to help us on our way and she asked that we send word to her once Arl Eamon is well, seems she is gathering an army and alliances at Bann Avery's if we need her."

Cyrus shook his head "Man, I think King Cailin should have married her, forget Anora..." he turned and began packing up. Alistair frowned at the idea and he felt a possessiveness he had never experienced. He was glad Cailin married Anora, because if he had met her while she was married to him it would have killed him. Maker what was he thinking about what noblewoman wants a greywarden? He then remembered the figurines...perhaps there was hope. This blight needed to end quickly.

"Come on hurry up everyone we need to get moving!" Cyrus barked.

Alistair moved quickly gathering his things and stared off into the direction she had left. Cyrus walked up and patted him on the shoulder "You'll see her again my friend."

"I hope so Cyrus...I really do."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been snowing for several days now, continuously. Small white flakes gliding effortlessly down, slowly turning the once muddy brown ground, into a pure blanket of bright white. Faye's lashes fluttered as the cool flakes would fall upon her eyelashes, making it hard to see. She could see the city only a few more miles ahead. The men had begun to freeze, so she ordered them to make camp and begin a massive fire. Tanis had not wanted her to go alone, but she insisted. Saying she would be fine with Brutus along with her. Tanis finally relented to the unwavering gaze she cast upon him. Nervously he let her go, when two men had approached him offering to follow their lady. Tanis had gratefully agreed and the two men silently followed behind.

Blowing on her hands she smiled as Brutus began pouncing in the snow. Her laughter broke the silence when Brutus pounced straight into a snowdrift disappearing; only to jump right out covered in snow. "Come here you silly boy."Faye called and Brutus rushed over to her wagging his short tail. Brushing the rest of the snow off his thick winter fur she gave him a quick hug."I wish I had a fur coat like yours I would be much warmer." He barked a few times and immediately went back to jumping in the snow.

Faye shook her head and laughed. "You two can come out now." she said glancing behind her. Footsteps crunched in the snow and she turned around to see Tyler and Davin.

"My Lady..." Davin sputtered nervously looking over at Tyler the two elves shifted their feet in the snow.

"Thank you for coming...I'm sure it gave Tanis comfort despite my telling him I was fine." her lip was curled slightly.

They looked slightly surprised "Your welcome my lady, we would not let you fare this trip alone." Davin said and blushed when she smiled at him.

"It has been a rather quiet and boring trip...well except for Brutus he seems rather entertained." she pointed over her shoulder and the two elves watched as the massive white dog disappeared into another snow drift jumped out barking and running in circles. They both laughed.

"I guess he likes the snow." Tyler said still laughing.

Faye continued walking "Oh you have no idea when he was little Fergus and I took him out in the snow for the first time he was unlike any mabari we'd ever known. He ran straight for the first snow drift and leapt in. He went so far down Fergus had to actually unbury him." she laughed in remembrance of that time. But it was short-lived, as were all her moments of bliss.

"So tell me Tyler, Davin where do you two hail from?" she asked while forming a snowball.

"We both come from the Denerim Alienage my lady." Davin said watching her toss the snowball far ahead and Brutus running wildly after it. Desperately searching in the snow. He glanced up to see her grin for a moment and then frown sadly.

"I am sure it is not pleasant there, I don't believe any alienage would be. My hope is to see them torn down and the areas rebuilt to merge into the cities...so many hopes to have and I can't even feed my men...forgive I, I am sorry." she glanced at them nervously.

"My Lady you may speak to us in confidence you have our word." Tyler said and they both bowed. Looking them over she smiled, they were both handsome. Tyler was tall for an elf; she believed she had overheard him say his grandfather was human. He had light blonde hair forest green eyes. His pointed ears high above his head. Several rings were in them, as well as a tattoo along the side of his face. He had a slightly feral look, they both did. But not because of them being elves. They were assassins loyal to her family. Davin was dark haired with blazing blue eyes and a goatee that would bring men to shame it was so well kempt; just like his hair. The two were lovers and never went anywhere without each other. Tanis knew them since they were young boys and he trusted them. So did she.

"Thank you both, I suppose we should hurry along before Tanis sends the rest of the army to come for me no?" They all laughed and picked up their pace towards the city.

Ransford was a quiet town, not many people. This was just what Faye wanted. Several houses and shops circled around a statue of a man in armor. It was her grandfather she realized, her eyes misted slightly. Snow covered the rooftops giving the rather shabby little town its own ethereal beauty. Stopping first at the supply shop she dug into her bag for coin. What little she had barely bought enough to feed all her men, especially if she wanted to reach Bann Avery. Tyler and Davin were leaning on the walls near the entrance. The two were watching the storekeeper for any sign of cheating.

She smiled slightly "Will you two stay here and watch our goods, I will be right back." The men nodded never leaving their gaze off the shop keeper who glanced around nervously.

Tyler pushed the door open and she laughed "I can get my own door Tyler." he flashed a smiled down to her; he found it rather amusing that a human was just slightly shorter than he was. "Anything for my Lady Cousland."

"Ohh you have too much charm for your own good." she patted his face and took off down the road a ways.

Faye found the armory and took off her coat.

"What can I do for you my lady?" the burly man wore a charred and stained apron across an ever growing belly. Burn scars ran up and down his arms from time spent at the forge. His face covered in soot and lined with age he smiled. He has kind eyes she thought. Walking to the worn wood counter she placed her hands down and asked. "What will you give me for this armor?" he was stunned.

"This is dragon bone is it not...of highest quality and isn't that...maker are you Lady Cousland?" Faye nodded and the man bowed "My lady Cousland I could not take such a prize possession of yours..."

Desperate she leaned on the counter "Please...I need to feed my men and get them blankets they are freezing in this weather, whatever you can give me I will take."

He was stunned here stood a noble woman giving up her family's armor to feed her men. "All, all right I will give you twenty sovereigns." Faye was speechless that was a great amount especially for a man who worked in such a small town.

"Are, are you sure I do not wish to put you or your family in any distress." she looked up at him fretful.

"Do not worry my lady, I just had a big trade with some other travelers please allow me to aid you this way, we have heard of the horrible things Arl Howe did to your family allow me to help you, keep the armor...'

She shook her head "No...You can use this armor I will not see you be put out due to me." She didn't wait, placing her helm on the counter she quickly added the rest of her armor. All she had left were her swords, tunic, breeches and boots. He mused she probably would have given them up to if they would have been worth anything.

"Well you can't go fighting in no armor!" he groused.

She laughed "Do not worry there will be enough spare pieces in camp to get by. Thank you..." she paused. "Alex." he said handing her the bag of gold.

Bowing to him she smiled "Thank you Alex, I will remember you and you will be rewarded." Faye said. The cold stung even more without her armor. Putting on her coat she headed back to the supply store. The reed thin man with the sallow skin and dead fish eyes was sweating nervously. "I will need several more blankets, jerky, bread and flour." She handed him fifteen sovereigns his eyes widened and he happily agreed.

"Maker where did you get the money?" Davin asked and she didn't turn around.

"I sold my armor." was all she said as the man returned making several trips to the back. Faye began loading up the satchels she had brought and setting them on Brutus. Davin and Tyler quickly grabbed the other bags and blankets as did Faye. Loaded with as much as they could carry they started their long march back. Brutus did not play understanding the importance of what he carried; he walked next to Faye who shivered in the cold.

Tanis paced the camp, he knew the two men he sent were excellent guardians but he still feared for her safety, he hated not being next to her. If anything were to happen, maker he would never forgive himself. "Sir I think I see them!" A man called from the trees and Tanis headed over to the edge of the camp in a restrained walk. Brutus arrived first happy to see him. "Maker boy what all are you carrying?" He motioned for the men to come and take the overstuffed satchels off of Brutus. He then saw the other three arrive and they were barely holding on to what they were carrying.

Faye smiled at him "There is enough food here to reach Bann Avery as well more blankets for the men. " she said putting her stuff down over at the cooks station.

Tanis was stunned "How did you get all this we barely had any money." she bit her lip when Tyler walked over and told on her.

"She sold her armor." the news spread through the camp like wildfire.

"You sold your armor how, what possessed you?" Tanis asked staring at her as if maybe she was possessed.

"The men needed food and warm blankets it's as simple as that. I'm quite sure I can live without my armor Tanis but the men can't live without food and warmth." The firmness in her voice told him it was settled.

"Well let me see what I can dig up, you can't fight without armor." he walked away grumbling. Tanis shook his head the girl was to soft he growled always seeing to others before herself it was going to get herself hurt or worse killed. Stopping by the makeshift armory he dug through and found a Dalish women's old leather armor. "Where in the Maker did we get this?" he wondered.

It was bare around the midriff but with the way she moved it might even be better for her. They were black with Dalish silver scroll work and patterns. I t was very beautiful and rare despite it being old. Stopping at her tent he placed the armor inside and headed back to the fire to warm up. He listened to the murmurs of the camp. What she had done for them had affected them deeply. Grunting he shook his head, though it was not her intention; this move ensured a deep loyalty to her. Something every true leader needed from his...her men he corrected himself.

Faye watched happily as her men ate till they were full and were given an extra blanket for warmth. The smiles and jokes returned and the camp seemed content. Tanis walked up to her with both Tyler and Davin. "My Lady these two men have a request, something I agree to but it is your final decision."

Faye stood up and smiled "What is it?"

Tyler looked at Davin who looked back at Tyler. "Fine, I'll say it, my lady as your power grows it will spread to both supporters and non supporters. It is our wish that you appoint us as your personal bodyguards." his voice was firm and serious.

Faye blushed a pink. "Oh...are you sure you wish to, there probably more interesting things to do than follow me around..."

Tyler smiled at her "Yes my lady, Davin and I only wish to see to your safety." Davin nodded in agreement. "Tanis came and got us from the alienage and brought us to your home. Your father never questioned accepting us as readily as he did any other man under his regime. He was good to us when many had not been. It would be our honor to protect his daughter." Davin said causing Tyler to smile at him approvingly making him blush.

"Well I am honored that you wish to do so and I accept your offer." The two men sighed in relief.

"Ah yes my lady I found some armor that might be suitable for you, I put it in your tent." Tanis said and Faye nodded.

"Good I'm starting to get cold." she walked off and Tanis sighed.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"It's women's Dalish armor; she might end up colder than she was before."

The three laughed when they heard a shout from Faye.

"Holy Maker what do I do with this?"

There laughter echoed through the camp.

When the morning came the camp began to rouse itself to its feet. Faye put on the armor and attached her blue and silver cloak to the back. Stepping out she cringed at the cold burst. "Maker's breath." she gasped.

Tyler and Davin were posted near her tent and they turned to look at her. "I wasn't sure if the Dalish armor would even fit elven women are..." Davin's voice faded.

Her eyes twinkled slightly "Davin are you saying I'm too fat for this armor?"

His eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger "Holy Maker NO! I just meant that elven women are smaller..."

"Stop while your ahead love." Tyler said laughing. Davin groaned as Faye laughed.

"I understood what you meant Davin, it's a bit snug ..." she jerked the top a bit horrified at the giggle of her cleavage and tried pulling the leather bottom since almost skimmed the mid thigh "...and a bit short but I'll make due." The two men shook their heads as she walked away.

"Maker the men have no idea what's about to walk their way. Well let's go follow and head off any unwanted stares." Tyler put his arm around Davin.

The two men followed behind laughing as men ran into things, dropped thing as they watched Lady Cousland make her way to Tanis.

"Are we ready to go?" Faye asked when Tanis turned around and his eyes widened "Holy Maker we need to get you out of that." He grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her tying it closed.

"What are you doing Tanis?" her voice holding back laughter as she looked down at herself.

"If you walk around the men like that they are going to have a heart attack." he groused. Giving glares to several men who he caught staring.

"It was you who picked this out." she said reminding him.

"Yes well it was all we have...damn It." he rubbed his face. "Keep your cloak closed." he said firmly.

"Fine, fine let's get the rest of our gear together and get going it's still going to be a few days before we reach Bann Avery's" Faye said smiling back at her two shadows. The two men smiled back at her.

She turned and put her arms into their arms "I don't know about you two but I'm ready for some wine and a soft bed to sleep in." Tyler nodded and Davin winked at Tyler "I have better things to do in a bed than sleep...oh I'm sorry my lady." He flushed crimson only to hear Faye howl in laughter. Soon the three of them were laughing, pushing and then in an all out snowball fight quickly interrupted by Tanis.

"Maker's breath, two assassins and a lady fighting in the snow what will everyone think." he growled when a snowball from Faye landed on his neck. He glared over at her to see a glint that had been lost and a smile he thought he'd never see again. "Well then if that's how it is."

The whole camp broke out into a mock battle walls were build ammunition stockpiled they spent the next hour battling when finally Tanis called a halt. A truce was claimed and everyone gathered their things and began marching out.

"People will never believe this happened." Tanis said shaking his head and Faye laughed. "Does it matter? It was fun...we needed a bit of fun." he voice quieted and Tanis smiled at her.

"Indeed we did, now onward to Bann Avery's"


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of Cousland's Chapter 5

It had been long journey to Bann Avery's. Despite all the food Faye bought it was beginning to dwindle. Chewing on her nail she looked over at the Bann's castle with slight apprehension. What if he had changed as Howe did? She had always thought of Howe as a snake. Tyler and Davin appeared beside her.

"My lady is everything well?" Tyler asked handing her a mug of warm soup.

"Thank you Tyler and yes, its fine." She smiled. Taking a drink of the warm broth she held the mug tightly. The warming sensation soon spread over her body bringing feeling back to her limbs and fingers. She heard the familiar gate of Tanis making his way towards her.

"My lady, the men have started making camp are you ready to head to Bann Avery?"

She turned around to the three men waiting for her command. "I suppose there is no point in waiting any longer is there. If everything is settled here at camp then let us leave."

"It is my lady." Tanis bowed.

"All right, come Brutus!" she called out and the massive mabari rushed to her side. "Onward then let us see if the Maker will show us some kindness."

As they approached the castle the guards immediately became alert "Careful my lady arrows are trained on us." Tyler whispered and she nodded.

"Who goes there?" The guard on the wall shouted down to them.

"I am Faye Cousland, I have come to speak with Bann Avery." Her voice was strong and firm.

Moments later the gate began to open and the four of them walked through. Bann Avery had come rushing out upon hearing that Bryce Cousland's youngest stood at his door.

"My dear Lady Faye it is good to see you alive. Howe would have us believe you all died!" he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

Her nerves settled some but she kept a wary eye "Thank you Bann Avery, I am still very much alive…I do not know the fate of Fergus we were separated long before…forgive me. Bann Avery I do not wish to waste your time but I have come to speak to you about Howe."

"That treacherous bastard, I warned your father he was a snake in the grass. I can only imagine why you have come my lady and you will have my support I swear to you. But we must be careful, Loghain has proclaimed himself King and demanding fealty of all the Bann's and Arl's. Apparently he has made Howe is right hand man even giving him Denerim along with Highever. "

Furious Faye could barely speak "That…Maker help me, I'm going to slit their throats and let them drown in their own blood." She snarled clenching her fists.

"I have no doubt you will my lady but first we must gather your army and take back your castle. I will send word to those who were loyal to your father. Until we have word rest here bring your men within the compound we don't wish to cause a scene. "

"I will see to it immediately." Tanis said bowing to Faye and leaving.

"Bann Avery these are my bodyguards Tyler and Davin, where I go they go." She smiled at them and the bowed in respect.

"Good keep them close my dear, now how would you like a bath and perhaps a nap on something other than the floor?" His smile was bright and genuine. His thick dark hair was speckled with grey as was his beard, bright amber eyes smiled at her as he held his arm out to her.

"Maker that would be heavenly." She sighed happily putting her frozen fingers around his arm.

"Excellent I will have the bath drawn immediately, for now let me show you your room."

Tanis moved quickly towards the encampment where the men were working getting their tents down when he whistled loudly causing them to stop their progress. "Men Bann Avery has invited us within his compound I say we take him up on that offer!"

The men cheer but then realize all the work they just did they had to undo. Tanis walked over to where Faye's stuff was and grabbed hold of her bag when something fell into the snow. He paused and looked down picking it up he laughed softly at the figurine. He shoved it in her pack and waited for the men to get all their things ready.

A few hours later the men were packed and ready to go. They marched to the Bann's castle and the massive doors opened allowing them in. General Stanton was waiting his armor polished to a high sheen, black hair was tied tightly behind him and cold blue eyes were watching and calculating the men as they arrived. Tanis was used to men like this, men who didn't think elves could run an army.

"General Tanis I am General Stanton. Your men can set up camp here we will help with food and supplies while we wait for news from other Banns." His hands were clasped behind his back.

"Thank you General Stanton, is Lady Faye near?"

"She is in her room with her… guards." He said with a hint of distaste.

"Where is that?" he asked trying to keep his calm getting information from him was taxing his nerves.

"Ah yes, take this door to the right follow it around it will be the first door to the left. If you will excuse me I have things to discuss with Lord Avery." He bowed curtly and took off much to Tanis's relief.

"All right set it down here." He set his things down and began working on his tent. He hammered a stake in when he heard voices. Glancing behind him he saw Faye chatting with Tyler and Davin. He continued working when he felt her next to him.

"How is your room my lady?" He asked hammering the last line in and standing up. She smiled at him "I was able to take a bath. Do you have my tent and things?"

"Of course my lady but why do you need them you have a room." He pointed out to her and she smiled.

"Until Highever returns to me I will sleep with my men…" she paused and laughed "…well that could be taken wrongly but you know what I mean." Tyler and Davin were snorting in laughter.

Tanis just shook his head. "As you wish my lady, well then here are you things I am sure you are capable of putting up your own tent right?"

"I think I can handle that task, why don't you two go relax. I don't think anyone is going to jump out at me right now. "Her voice was light as she smiled at them.

"All right but we are going to put up our tent next to yours." Davin said pulling on Tyler's hand.

Tanis shook his head and frowned for a moment as he watched General Stanton in the shadows talking with one of his men in quiet tones. He would have to keep an eye on him.

He watched as Faye tried putting up her tent and laughed at her muffled curses.

"Maker you're never going to get that tent up without my help." He growled and walked over to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dinner and Marriage

Bann Avery walked briskly over to where Faye was setting up her tent. "My lady is the room I have provided not sufficient?" His heavy gaze going from the tent peg in her hand and her eyes, which at the moment were two sizes larger than before "No, no not at all Bann Avery the room was in fact breathtaking, it's just I made a vow to myself that I would not rest in a bed until I reclaimed my home. I hope you understand, I, I did not mean to offend." Her hand nervously went to her mouth as she chewed on her nail glancing at Tanis who kept his face neutral. The Bann was dressed in his finest noble clothing, he had apparently bathed as well and was watching her carefully, a bit too carefully she realized.

"None at all Lady Faye, it is in fact admirable that you have such a vow. I'm sure your men appreciate such a gesture as well." His voice level as he glanced around. "But you will at least join me for dinner this evening?" His smile hopeful as he watched her cheeks turn a rosy pink much to his delight.

"Of course Bann Avery I would be delighted to join you." She smiled at the older man who clasped his hands behind his back and grinned.

"Excellent My Lady I shall send Stanton to inform you when dinner is ready." He bowed and left.

General Stanton walked over to her and bowed "I am General Stanton Lady Cousland; I had not the chance to introduce myself earlier. I was attending to my soldiers and ensuring your men would receive the proper care." His icy blue eyes gave nothing away. His voice was neutral and he waited for the usual noble nonsense that seemed to spill out of their mouths.

"Thank you, General Stanton I am pleased that you took the time to look after my men I am sure it is a stretch to your resources to have my men encamped her but thank you nonetheless." She smiled up at him and he swallowed slowly at her friendly nature.

"You are welcome your ladyship now if you can forgive me I have other duties to attend to." He bowed and quickly left.

Tanis finally spoke after keeping silent for so long. "So how do you feel about diner with Bann Avery?" Faye turned to her General, His dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail and his golden eyes watched her with curiosity.

"Like I'm walking into a marriage proposal." She finally said as her shoulders slumped over.

Tanis laughed "You had to know this was coming! Every Bann and Arl who either has a son or isn't married is going to try and set up an arranged marriage with you."

"I am not marrying anyone until this whole mess is over with." She said firmly and Tanis smiled the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes creasing.

"I had a feeling you would say that." He chuckled at her.

Tyler and Davin had been in their tent when they both emerged slightly disheveled looking but quickly straightened up. Faye raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I am going to check on the men." Faye finally said and began walking through the camp checking on them. They seemed in good spirits and spoke enthusiastically with Lady Cousland. Telling jokes had been a past time of hers so she often kept the best jokes she had learned for her men. Faye began a horribly raunchy joke and didn't realize General Stanton had arrived behind her. As her joke ended the crowd howled in laughter she turned to move on when bumped into General Stanton.

"Maker you startled me General Stanton." Faye stepped back slightly irritated with herself for getting frightened so easily.

"Interesting joke, I've never heard one with such color."

Her cheeks burned red "Oh, so you heard it…of course you did you were right behind me when I said it. Yes, well there you go. I tell dirty jokes to my men. I'm sure Bann Avery would pass out if he knew as would most nobility but there's no reason to tell them is there." Her voice seemed hopeful.

"I doubt the subject would ever come up in conversation my lady."

"Yes well Bann Avery doesn't seem the dirty joke type of man…ahem I apologize I should…never mind, was there something you needed of me?"

She confused him one moment she held herself as the high born noble that she was and the next she was telling dirty jokes to her men. The woman was even sleeping in a tent with her men when a warm bed was only a few feet from her. Maker she was strange.

"I am to escort you to dinner." Her face flashed a strange look that he did not understand.

"All right I just need to change then we can be on our way." She motioned for him to follow her. Tyler and Davin were outside their tent their eyes watching General Stanton as he loomed behind her. He eyed the two elves with distrust.

The sun was beginning to set and the cold was beginning to settle in the men quickly began lighting fires to keep themselves warm. Faye went into her tent and unbuckled her Dalish armor and dug through her bag for something decent to wear. Pulling out a dress she had hastily packed in, it was a simple green dress with short sleeves and empire waist. A bowl of water had been placed in her room by someone so she took the opportunity to freshen up before slipping the dress over her shoulders. Using a few golden combs she swept her hair quickly up and using a few pins to keep it in place.

Taking a breath to steady her nerves, she opened the tent and stepped out in the cool air. Suddenly wished she had her coat with her.

Tyler and Davin moved closer to her. "I can escort Lady Faye myself." He bristled at the two of them.

"General Stanton I am quite positive you are capable of protecting me. But these gentlemen swore an oath that I accepted. They will come with me." She kept her voice firm as she stared back at the icy blue gaze.

"As your ladyship wishes." His voice was curt.

Faye could almost feel the two rolling their eyes as they walked behind them. The castle expanded up unlike her home in Highever, she preferred a sprawling home to a tower. Servants opened the doors and the four made their way inside. The massive hall had two staircases one on either side curving up to the second story. Tapestries hung along the walls of the castle each one more beautiful than the last. Under the staircase stood two massive wooden doors, which opened the closer she got. All this pomp was beginning to unnerve her.

Biting on a nail her breath stopped short and her eyes went wide as she surveyed the room before her. It was cleared of all tables except one that had fresh white linens on it candles lit and his best plates and goblets. "Maker help me." She breathed and Stanton glanced slightly back her saying nothing.

"Ahh there you are my lady Faye you look absolutely stunning." Bann Avery walked over to her and took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you Bann Avery you are looking rather…dashing yourself." Unsure of what else to say really. She smiled nervously as he took her arm.  
>"You are dismissed Stanton see to your men." His voice was harsh as he spoke to his General. Faye frowned she would never have acted like that to Tanis. "Now my lady please take a seat…you boy, pour Lady Faye some wine." He turned his attention back to her. "Servants…it's hard to find any good ones these days."<p>

Trying to real back the horror she felt, Faye thanked the young elven boy when he finished and stepped away from her. Taking the goblet she downs the first glass like she did when speak to Cailin, her eyes misted at his memory. The young boy quickly returned and filled her glass again.

"My lady I didn't know you enjoyed wine so much!" Bann Avery laughed smiling brightly.

_Maker he probably hopes I'll get drunk and take me to bed_. She said to herself but simply forced a smile. "I apologize I was just so parched and your wine is excellent!" she took another sip.

"There is plenty here my lady."

Dinner arrived and the massive serving plates held a variety of warm meats, vegetables and fresh breads. She felt almost guilty eating this divine dinner while her men ate sparingly outside. But she also knew she couldn't afford to offend Avery.

"I have sent word my lady to Bann Kale, Bann Linton and Bann Greenwood it should only take but a few days to have their answer." He smiled at her and it gave her a sickening feeling in her stomach. She kept her face calm neutral and most of all blank.

"Thank you for your haste in this matter Bann Avery it is most appreciated. "

"Of course anything for you my lady, I must ask though what your plans are after gaining Highever." He took a mouthful of food and slurped his wine. She stared at his moustache covered in wine and held back the revolted look she felt ready to emerge.

"I have not thought that far ahead I must admit. The blight is coming and we must prepare for that."

He nodded "Have you thought about marrying?"

There it was the question she had been waiting all night for. She smiled lightly "Until Highever is returned and the whereabouts of Fergus found out I do not intend to marry. I could not do so in good conscience." She saw his frown but did not respond to it only taking another drink from her wine.

"Many men will be crying out in despair My Lady Cousland." He gave her a crooked smile.

"Those men will be fine without me!" she laughed genuinely and Avery just smiled.

The rest of the night consisted of simple pleasantries and as it grew to a finish Avery called for Stanton to escort her back to her tent. He arrived quickly. "If you are ready your ladyship?" he held out his arm and she looked slightly surprised but wrapped her arm around his.

"Thank you again for the lovely dinner." Faye bowed and Avery returned the gesture.

"I hope you will join me again tomorrow night?" He said before she left.

"It would be my pleasure." forcing a smile and curtsy.

Stanton walked out with her with Tyler and Devon right behind her. Once she hit the night air she stopped and took in a breath enjoying the bite of the cold air against her rosy cheeks.

"A little too much to drink my lady?" Tyler asked teasingly.

"How dare you speak to Lady Cousland in such a way?" Stanton was enraged he had turned around when Faye jerked him back around.

"General Stanton, for Maker's sake relax, at least a little." She sighed and then grinned at Tyler.

"You would have as well, you try sitting for three hours talking politics and ugh marriage. It was all I could do to not run out of there screaming." She looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening. "General Stanton if you repeat anything I've said I will deny it." She glared at him and he just shook his head.

"I think my men can take it from here General Stanton I'm sure you have better things to do then escort me to my tent." It was true he did have better things to do but he enjoyed the change of pace.

"Bann Avery directed me to escort you so I shall." He said his deep melodic voice firm.

"As you wish." She said and began walking again.

Arriving at her tent General Stanton bowed and left her leaving her with Tyler and Davin. "So what do you think My Lady?" Davin asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure, there is something under the surface here but I don't know what it is. Keep your eyes and ears open." She retired to her tent grateful that the wine would soon send her to a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A rat in our midst

It had been fortnight and they still had not received word from the other Bann's. Faye paced outside her tent chewing on her nails and pulling on her braid as she tried to think of what to do. If she sent her own men out it might seem as if she had no trust in the Bann who was already miffed at her for having refused to continue having dinner with him. His constant pressure to think about marriage had driven her to distraction as well as his treatment of his servants.

Her men were getting restless sitting in the camp with nothing to do but practice. They were getting agitated she could see it. Tanis just watched her pace letting her work things out on her own when a guard called out saying there were men approaching.

Faye rushed over to the doors waiting; when she heard the men say it was the Banns. It seems they had met up along the way and had all arrived with their armies in tow. The doors flew open and the three Banns strode in at the same time each wearing their armor and weapons. Faye said a quick thank you to the Maker and then forced herself to calmly greet the Banns.

"Gentleman I am honored that you have arrived and I see by your armor you have made an excellent choice." Her smile was warm and welcoming. The three men bowed "My Lady Cousland we could not just stand by when our Teyrns daughter asks for aid." Bann Linton said his voice grave and serious.

Bann Avery arrived seconds later "Ahh Linton, Kale, Greenwood good to see you again!" he shook the men's hands "Come inside have a drink take load off." His smile seemed a bit false to Faye but she said nothing. "Stanton take care of the Bann's men." He snapped irritating Faye; how her father ever liked this man she would never know.

Faye sized the three men up before her. Linton was about as old as Avery, his long blonde hair was braided on the sides and thick long goatee hung on his narrow face. He had dark golden eyes that seemed to watch everything around him, held small creases giving his age. He was the tallest of the men and broad shouldered a man who had seen a lot of combat. Kale was Fergus's age; in fact they had often gone on hunting parties together. Kale was only slightly shorter than Linton, bald with a tattoo that ran down the side of his face down his neck. He was handsome with piercing blue eyes that scrutinized everything around him including her. Greenwood was a short rotund man, with ruddy red cheeks frazzled brown hair and eyes. He was jovial by nature but careful, she saw how he would smile at what the men were saying but then glance about.

"General Stanton I would have Tanis accompany you." She kept her voice light and she smiled at Stanton who coughed.

"As you wish your ladyship." He glanced over at Tanis who gave nothing away and just followed him.

"All right, come your ladyship, we have much to speak on." Linton held his arm out to her and Faye accepted.

"Then we should march now!" Kale slammed his fist on the table.

"You are being to rash we don't have supplies we need if we head out now the men will starve or freeze before we even reach Highever!" Avery growled downing another glass of wine.

Kale looked over at Faye "What do you think Lady Cousland?"

Faye had been listening to the men argue for over an hour now and they were split down the middle. Avery and Greenwood wanted to wait and gather massive supplies. While Linton and Kale didn't want to waste time in case word got to Howe and he built up defenses.

Faye stood up and the men's eyes all fell to her and she resisted the urge to start biting her nails. Plagued by doubt but finding it the only way she gave her directions.

"We will march immediately gather the men, but choose several men whom you trust and we will send them to gather supplies. They will be a bit behind us, but by the time our resources run short they will arrive with what we need. There is not time to waste I will not let Howe's filth stain my father's land any longer than I have to."

The men roared their approval and she smiled. Stepping out into the cool air she called out to her men. "GATHER YOUR TENTS MEN WE MARCH!" Her call was again met with a roar of approval and Tanis walked over to her smiling.

"So the decision has been made." He said watching her face change from pensive to determined and back again.

"It is I pray it's the right one. How are you and General Stanton getting along?" she grinned mischievously at him.

"Maker he is a hard man but, he's smart and knows what he's doing. I think he might even be warming up to me as much as that man can warm up to anyone." He laughed and Faye giggled.

"Indeed. Well let us gather our things and Tanis, pick out a few men. I am sending a small group to go and gather supplies while we march ahead."

"Of course my lady." Tanis bowed and headed off to the camp. Brutus rushed up to her his whole body waging.

"Soon big boy, soon we will be home." Tyler and Davin emerged from the shadows.

"My lady we must speak to you it is urgent." Davin said his voice low.

"Maker I'm not going to like this...come let's get away from any prying eyes and ears."

Faye led the two outside the castle walls into the nearby wood, saying the three were going out for a quick hunt. Tyler rushed quickly through the forest checking for any spies that might be around. Finding none he returned to her.

"We have stayed in the shadow listening as you have asked and it seems that Bann Avery is playing both sides of the fence." Tyler said carefully. Faye's eyes flashed in anger and her fists tightened.

"Tell me everything." She hissed.

Tyler went on to say that Bann Avery, when sending out the notices to the other Banns also sent one to Howe informing him of her and the other Banns plans. Howe responded to Avery saying if he destroyed the army he would let Avery marry Faye and turn him into an Arl.

"That fucking bastard!" Faye took off running.

"Shit!" Tyler and Davin rushed after not realizing how quick she was.

They saw Tanis and Stanton "TANIS GRAB HER!" Davin yelled.

Tanis lunged at Faye grabbing hold of her arms enraged she clawed at him trying to get away when Stanton walked over picked her up and flung her over his shoulders. The four walked back into the woods.

"Put me down damn it! If you don't put me down Stanton by the Maker I will run you through!" she screamed angrily. So he dropped her, ungraciously, onto the snowy ground.

"Maker you are fast." Tyler said still trying to catch his breath.

Davin knelt down "Are you all right my lady?"

She glared at him. "Do I look all right?"

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Tanis said and Stanton stood silent.

"Tell me Stanton; are you apart of your Lords treachery?" Faye rose up, her shoulders squared, her eyes focused on his. Maker she was powerful when she needed to be. Stanton thought to himself.

"I do not know what you mean." His voice held truth to it as did the look of surprise in his eyes.

Davin quickly told Tanis and Stanton what the Bann had done and they almost had to take Stanton down when he learned of it.

"Do you have proof?" Stanton asked and Tyler scoffed. "Of course we do, we have the letter from Howe."

"We should not confront him here but later after we have marched a few days." Stanton said. "It will give me time to see which of my men follow the Bann and which will follow me."

"Your loyalty is appreciated General Stanton, I do not forget my friends. You have my word I will see your deeds rewarded. Now let's get back I'm sure there are enough rumors floating about I doubt we need to add any more."

Faye walked away from the men with purposeful strides. To them she looked the picture of nobility but inside she trembled in rage and fear. Everything she was working so hard towards could have crumbled. Her hands clenched again in anger and she forced herself to calm. Avery would be dealt with, she just needed to bide her time. Her thoughts wandered to Alistair and she felt her heart tighten some. "Maker how can you miss a man you barely know?" but she did and the sorrow of what could have been made a tear fall. Brushing it quickly away she forced herself to stay focused. "Maker be with you Alistair, wherever you are."

"Ah there you are my lady." Avery smiled over at her and she took in a cool breath and plastered a fake smile. "Ah Bann Avery what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering when you would like to march, perhaps in the morning? "His voice was hopeful.

"No, once the men are packed we move. I do not wish to waste time, the moon is full and it will guide our path. We leave forthwith." She watched the irritated look flash across his face then recede.

"As my lady wishes." He bowed and left her standing next to her tent. Brutus walked over and growled low. She stroked his head gently. "Keep alert big boy." He barked softly and nudged her in acknowledgment.

The tents were all packed and the men were beginning their march north. Tyler and Davin kept close to her both on Tanis and Stanton's orders. Faye looked around and smiled they were not the largest army but they were impressive to be certain. It looked as if their beginning march would be peaceful and quiet which it was despite the sudden downpour of snow.

"Maker really? Now it has to snow? It hasn't snowed in two sodding weeks!" Faye shouts surprising the Banns at her outburst. "This is ridiculous…" she kept growling and muttering as she tromped through the freshly fallen snow. Shivering she wrapped her cloak tightly around her and then stuck her tongue out to catch a few snowflakes. She smiled remembering when Fergus had showed her.

"_Stick your tongue out Faye…like this." Fergus stuck his long tongue out catching the flakes that were falling she was five at the time and he ten. She slowly did the same thing and then laughed excitedly when she felt the cold sensation of the snowflake landing gently on her tongue. _

"My lady, are you all right?" Linton asked concerned that she had suddenly grown quiet.

Her smile reassured him "I am forgive me I was remembering when Fergus and I were little, he showed me how to catch snowflakes on my tongue." Her laughter soothed the ache she had in her heart.

"Fergus is a good strong lad my Lady Cousland you will find him still." Linton said and he was pleased at the warm and hopeful smile she gave him.

"Thank you Bann Linton I pray for his safety every day."

"Just like I pray everyone would stop yapping and get moving." Kale growled.

"Do not speak with such disrespect to Lady Faye. "Avery snapped.

"No it's all right Bann Avery I found it rather amusing. As you wish Bann Kale onward but I will not guarantee silence."

He grunted and then grinned "As long as we are moving."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Traitors

Stanton wandered through the camp looking at the men around him, most staunchly loyal to Bann Avery. He was disquieted by what he had found out. If it came to it there would be a battle here in camp between Lady Faye and Bann Avery. His gaze ran along the snow capped trees when a flash caught his eye. Moving quickly through the men he made his way to Tanis who was speaking to Lady Faye's body guards. "Tanis in the trees!" he pointed.

The two elves sped off in the direction he pointed. "Stanton, we've got a problem…" Tanis looked weary as he ran his slender hand through his hair. He motioned for Stanton to follow him. The two walked away from the camp. "What is it?"

"Faye is ill; she has been for the past two days. She's refusing to admit it. We don't have a healer in this camp …" his voice rattled. Stanton was moved, he knew the elf cared for Lady Faye but he didn't realize how much.

"Maker, all right let's see what your assassins say and then we will form a plan. Don't worry Tanis we won't let anything happen to her ladyship." He patted the man on the shoulder and Tanis seemed to take comfort in his words.

The two waited impatiently for the two to return and when they did their faces were grim. "Tyler what is it?" Tanis said concerned. "It's a small army…Howe's men." Stanton growled "Damn it, I'll go gather the Banns we do this now. Tanis…you need to get Faye, let's pray the Maker keeps her strong enough for this."

Laying in her tent Faye struggled in her sleep, her cheeks flushed, body aching she moaned. "Faye, Faye you need to wake up now." Tanis walked over and she felt his hand on her as he shook her. Her eyes fluttered open her sight blurry. "Tanis…what's wrong." Forcing herself to sit up was draining.

"Howe's men have arrived we must confront Bann Avery now." He looked her over in concern. Bloodshot eyes struggled to focus on him; though her cheeks flushed Faye looked pale.

"Maker all right let me grab my weapons." She grits her teeth and walked over to her weapons and placed them on her back. Grabbing the little bit of healing potion she had left she drank it down. A shiver ran through her and she coughed hoarsely. "Let's get this over with."

The Bann's were eyeing each other suspiciously as Faye pulling herself together walked towards them with strong purposeful strides. "Howe's men lie in that forest." She watched the Bann's reactions, Kale and Linton were angered but Avery looked frightened as did Greenwood.

"Bann Avery would you care to explain to the rest of us why this is so?" She wasted no time and Avery began sputtering when Tyler produced the letter. Turning it over to Stanton he walked to each of the Bann's showing them the letter and finally to Bann Avery.

"So you decided to side with that treacherous Bastard Avery…I have little love for traitors." Faye pulled out her sword.

"MEN TO ME!" Bann Avery yelled and soon there was a scramble among the men. As the sides became drawn, Greenwood sided with Avery when he saw Howe's men appear from the wood.

"I will gut you both myself!" Faye roared.

"This can be solved peacefully Lady Faye! Surrender to me, be my wife and you will spare the lives of your men." Avery shouted.

"I would rather die than spend another moment with you." Faye spat. No one saw where the arrow came from only the sound it made as it slammed into Lady Faye.

"She was not be harmed!" Avery yelled.

"Howe wants her dead." The general roared at his men to attack. Stanton and Tanis moved their men forward.

First blood had been drawn and it was Faye whose blood spilled onto the crisp white snow. Tyler and Davin rushed over to. "Lady Faye" Tyler called out as he fell on his knees next to her.

The arrow had pierced her side going all the way through. "Get the arrow out Tyler." Faye gasped and Tyler quickly snapped the arrowhead off and pulled the shaft out. Gritting her teeth she struggled not to cry out.

"Maker you're still bleeding." Davin said in a panic.

"Put, put some snow on it then dig up some dirt." She gasped. All around her the battle was raging and she was stuck on the ground. Davin pushed the cold snow on her wound, the cold killing any pain she was feeling at the moment. Tyler dug out some dirt and shoved it on the gaping wound filling it up.

"All right let's go." She started getting up and the two looked at her like she was insane.

"You can't fight like this." Davin said when she spun around "Watch me."

Gripping her sword and dagger Faye rushed into battle, her blade striking true she moved with effortless grace through the battle. Blood rained down around as throats were cut, skulls busted open and bodies cleaved in two. Her men seeing their Lady fighting alongside them wounded spurred them on to greater heights. Faye had become separated from everyone as she battled with a fury born of vengeance. The battle tide moved in Faye's favor and the soundly beaten men tried to retreat only to be captured by Kale and Linton's men.

The men were lined up behind the two Bann's who were held tightly. Kale was behind Avery and Linton was behind Greenwood their arms forced behind their back. Tanis went to ask Faye what she wanted done when she walked over to Avery and slit his throat. His warm blood spattered across her face as his body slumped in Kale's arms. Walking over to Greenwood he began babbling begging for his life but she didn't listen. As quick as with Avery she slit his throat and Linton tossed the body down. "Good riddance." He spat on him and looked approvingly at Faye.

"Your father would be proud of you." He said and Kale nodded in agreement.

"What of these traitors?" Kale asked and Faye's hand clenched around her blood soaked blade. The stench of death was a blanket cloaking her body. Her eyes devoid of compassion she looked over at Tanis who nodded. "They made their choice, kill them I do not suffer traitors."

Her voice was cold as the soldiers went about the grizzly work of killing the prisoners. Their screams echoed through the now quiet battlefield. Stanton looked over at Lady Faye "We should strip the bodies then burn them."

"All but the Bann's leave their bodies to rot." She snarled.

"As my lady commands." Stanton bowed and motioned for his men to follow him.

"That was a difficult decision to make." Tanis said carefully.

"It had to be done…I do not regret …" her jaw flexed. "I…" Faye collapsed onto the ground.

"TYLER! DAVIN!" Tanis yelled and the two came rushing over. "Help me get her into her tent."

"She's out cold this isn't good." Tyler said lifting her eyelids. "We have to get her to a healer."

Tanis shook his head "The closest city now is Denerim."

"Then we take her to Denerim; leave it to Tyler and me Tanis." Davin put his hand on his old Mentors shoulders. "We can get her there."

"Let me speak to the other Bann's see what they have to say. Stay here with her."

Tanis emerged from her tent and noticed it had begun to snow again. Soon the bloody snow would be gone covered by a thick white blanket. The battle would seem to have never happened. "My lord's if I might have a word."

Gathering the Bann's and Stanton Tanis told them of the grave situation Faye was in. "Then she must go to Denerim." Linton and the others agreed.

"I am sending Tyler and Davin to go with her." Tanis said when Stanton spoke up. "I will go as well one more blade will be useful as well as the fact and I mean no disrespect, another human. You are quite capable of commanding this army yourself Tanis."

Tanis's eyebrow rose at the compliment but took it in stride. "Thank you Stanton and I agree it would be wise for you to go along. So it is settled, leave as quickly as possible."

Stanton made his way into the tent with Tyler and Davin. "I shall go with you, you will need another blade. Tanis wishes us to hurry let's bundle her up and get moving. It will take several days to reach Denerim."

The three men traded off carrying Faye as they made their way through the snowy land. Brutus her hound followed close to whoever was holding her at the time. They would only stop to rest briefly to check her wound and giver he snow to drink. Fever had sent her into a deep sleep that she was not waking from causing the men to worry with each passing day.

"Maker there it is!" Tyler shouted. In the distance they saw Denerim a welcoming sight to them to be sure. With renewed energy the men decided to keep going though they wished to camp and rest walking through the night they made it to Denerim in the morning.

Walking into the relief washed over them. Denerim maybe dirty and smell of rotting garbage, but right now it was an answer to their prayers and it was beautiful. "Where should we go?" Stanton asked and the elves looked at each other. "We can try the alienage first." Davin suggested and the others agreed.

The alienage would at least help keep her hidden. As they round the corner Brutus freezes and sniffs the air. Barking happily he takes off. "Where is he off to?" Stanton growled. Moments later a group of people started coming closer with Brutus leading the way.

"Who are they?" Stanton snapped.

Tyler sighed in relief "Grey Warden's" he moved towards Alistair who was glancing about.

"Well, we follow Lady Faye's hound but no Lady Faye." Alistair said frowning slightly.

"Warden My Lady Faye has been gravely wounded and seriously ill. Do you know of a healer?" Tyler asked.

Alistair's eyes widened when he realized what Stanton was holding. "Faye?" He walked over and pulled the blanket away from her face. "Maker she doesn't look good…Wynne she is back at our camp she is a healer. Follow me."

"I think this is the first time I've seen you take charge of anything Alistair how intriguing." Morrigan laughs.

"Would you just curl up and die? Thanks." Alistair snapped.

"Come on Alistair let's get her back to camp." Cyrus jumped in-between his best friend and his mistress.

Upon arriving Alistair rushed to tell Wynne what had happened and they set her down inside Alistair's tent. Something he insisted upon. Shooing them out Wynne went to work on Faye. Stanton stood outside pacing while Tyler and Davin stood on either side of the tent in case something was needed.

Alistair stared at the fire, she looked so pale and fragile in that soldiers arms. His jaw clenched was it jealousy he was feeling? Hearing her cry out in pain Alistair jumped up and went to his tent when he saw Stanton blocking the way.

"Let him pass Stanton." Tyler said firmly. He knew how Faye felt about him. Stanton moved away watching the warden carefully.

Alistair slipped into his tent. "How is she doing Wynne?" his voice lined with worry.

Her armor was gone various wounds were wrapped tightly. She only had her small clothes on her and he felt his cheeks redden. Maybe he shouldn't be here…maybe.

"Alistair?" a broken voice mumbled. He looked down to see her eyes slightly open looking up at him unsure if he was real.

"It's all right Faye you're in the Warden Camp, Wynne is healing you." She nodded slowly. "I'll leave you to rest."

She reached her hand out weakly grabbing his. "Don't go." She whimpered.

A look of surprise passed his face but he sat back down. "I won't I will be right here."


	9. Chapter 9

As the sun began to rise, Alistair was still in Faye's tent holding on to her hand and both were sound asleep. Davin and Tyler were eating breakfast right outsider her tent. They had spent the night there waiting just in case something went wrong. Stanton grumbled to them the inappropriateness of Alistair staying in her tent all night. He had stuck around as well, though more concerned about Lady Faye's virtue than anything else.

"Never took you to be such a prude." Taylor said laughing as he scooped up the warm porridge.

"She is a Teyrn's daughter." He growled shoving his spoon in his mouth.

The two continued to argue over the appropriateness of it all and eventually woke Faye.

Opening her eyes slowly she felt someone holding her hand looking left she saw Alistair, still asleep. Her heart skipped and thundered in her chest. Moving slightly she watched his nose wrinkle and his golden eyes open. When he looked down at her he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing his hands over his blonde hair.

"Much better thank you." Faye sat up pulling her blanket with her.

"Good I will leave you to get dressed then." He let go of her hand and she frowned. She had liked the feel of his strong hand holding hers. Her eyes wandered over his body as he stretched and yawned shaking himself then leaving. _Maker he is handsome_ she thought to herself. When he left she grabbed her armor and got ready. Using her fingers to comb through her rumpled hair she tied it behind her.

Emerging from the tent she was quickly surrounded by her men who were asking her questions about how she was feeling. Raising her hands up she laughed "Easy everyone I am fine." Alistair appeared with a bowl in hand.

"You should have some breakfast." Holding the bowl out to her he ignored the glare from Stanton.

"Thank you Alistair! Maker I didn't realize how hungry I was." Taking the bowl their fingers touched and her cheeks flushed.

Alistair gave her a dazzling smile "It's not much just porridge."

"Best thing I've eaten in a while." She said grabbing a big spoonful.

Brutus woke up from his sleep and rushed over rubbing up against her. "Hey big boy." She rubbed his head for a second and returned to eating. Brutus snorted and then he wandered over to Alistair and bumped his hand forcing him to pet him. Alistair looked down and smiled at him while petting his head.

"Have you found anything out Alistair regarding Arl Eamon?" Faye asked between bites.

"He's been poisoned we are currently searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. We found brother Genetivi's journal that should show us where he is or at least where he was last." Alistair's thoughts went inward a small frown on his face.

"I believe you will find it." Faye said to him and his eyes lit up.

"The Urn?" Stanton said sarcastically only to be elbowed in the stomach by Faye.

Having finished her breakfast Faye went and thanked Wynne for her help. She said hello to Cyrus and Lelianna. After speaking with them for a while Stanton walked over to her. "My lady we should get going." Faye looked up at him and nodded "Of course." Saying her goodbyes she walked over to Alistair. "Thank you for staying with me Alistair." She looked up at him and her cheeks flushed and her eyes fluttered as she looked away shyly.

"I have something for you." He said motioning her to follow him. Looking back at the others they nodded at her. Faye followed him over to where his tent was. Outside laid his pack and he knelt down and pulled out a small box. "Here …I probably should have left it alone but I couldn't, the darkspawn would have come and destroyed it." Faye looked in the box and inside laid a beautiful red rose. Taking in a sharp breath she looked up at him.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

Lifting it out of the box she put the rose to her nose and breathed in its sweet scent.

"Thank you so much Alistair." Faye's lips were pulled back in a wide smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled a blush rising to his cheeks. "Well we had better get you back your men are looking rather impatient." Faye glanced back to see them all staring at her.

Sighing she shook her head "I guess you are right. Goodbye Alistair and thank you."

"I will let you know as soon as the Arl is well, where can I message you?"

"If the battle goes in my favor then at Highever." She said lightly.

His brow furrowed at the thought. "You are going into battle?"

"Yes, I am taking back what was stolen from my family." Her eyes hardened.

He took her hand "Be careful Faye."

"You to Alistair." Smiling sadly she walked towards her men.

Taylor smiled at her "Ready to go my lady."

"Yes, let's go." She said snapping for Brutus.

As she took her first few steps her thoughts meandered to Alistair what if she never saw him again?

"Maker, what am I about to do." She said and turned around.

"Alistair!" she shouted and watched as he looked over at her surprised. Getting up he walked over to her. Running to him she stopped suddenly in front of him and he grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he looked at her worried.

"In case something goes wrong at Highever…in case I don't see you again." Her voice broke as she looked up at him.

"Don't say that." His voice and face lined with sadness. His fingertips stroked her face gently when he leaned down and kissed her. Faye wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close. Alistair held her tightly and as they pulled away they smiled at each other.

"I, uh better go." She said and Alistair grabbed her and kissed her one last time. "I will see you again Faye Cousland."

"And I will see you again as well, Alistair of the Grey Wardens." She grinned at him and turned back to her to her men.

A smile was plastered on her face as she got closer she heard her men whistling at her.

"Well well our Lady Faye. I was wondering when you were going to give that handsome warden a kiss." Taylor said laughing.

Devon shook his head "Taylor you're embarrassing our Lady."

Stanton grumbled "Let's get going. We've got not time to waste."

Returning to camp seemed to bring back the reality of what was happening to Faye. For an instant at the Warden's camp she felt a bit of freedom. A momentary break from all the weighed upon her as she made her way into camp the herald cried out her return.

Faye was soon greeted by Tanis and the two Bann's. "Maker be praised you are all right!" Tanis said. Smiling largely and patting her on the back.

"Yes I am, Tanis and thank you." She hugged him tightly.

"My lady we have made all the preparations and are ready to march whenever you are." Bann Linton said with a bow.

"Then let us march men. I do not wish to tarry any longer." Faye's voice echoed and was greeted with a resounding cheer from her men.

The camp was filled with the sounds of jingling armor and rustling of packs as the men gathered their belongings for their next hike. Well fed and rested they were ready for the next haul.

It was a long two weeks of travel. They would push the army only so far not wanting to risk injury or exhaustion. Faye had spent her nights carving figures of Alistair his companions and her companions. She had finished both sets when they arrived at the outskirts of her castle.

"Lady Faye the reports say that the castle has received extra support just recently. Howe must have figured you might win that battle and sent the rest of his troupes." Tanis said growling in irritation. "Nothing can come easy can it my lady?" He turned to find her staring intently at her home chewing on her nail as she often did when her emotions ran high.

"Gather the Banns and Stanton, Tyler and Davin to my tent." She said turning away from Tanis and marching into her tent.

"Something you need my lady?" Tyler asked and she nodded.

"Yes but let us wait for the other's they will need to hear this as well." She said pacing her tent.

Her tent flap opened and all the men she had called for entered and waited patiently for their Lady to stop pacing. When she did her back straightened her eyes firm and resolute as she looked at her men.

"I will go with Tyler, Davin and Brutus through the servant's quarter while Bann Kale you and half my men will draw out the first of Howe's forces. Pull them in and commit them when this is done Bann Linton bring in your forces. Tanis you will follow behind me after the forces have been committed we will then take them from behind." She smirked to herself at the idea that popped into her head.

"That is a dangerous plan." Tanis said looking worried but it was good he had to admit.

"It is what needs to be done, I know my home we can get through it faster than anyone else. " she said.

"My lady when do you wish to start the attack?" Bann Kale asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I want to see the fear in their eyes when I rip their hearts out." She snarled. Turning to her table she grabbed a decanter of wine and glasses. Handing each man a glass she filled it with wine.

Stepping back she looked at each of them "All of you have honored me with your loyalty and your friendship. Alone I would not have gotten this far…"

"I don't know about that you are pretty tenacious." Bann Kale said grinning.

She smiled "…even so tomorrow we take back not just a home, but we bring peace to all those lives lost. I have you all to thank for that and know I will do all I can to repay you for your kindness." She held her glass up.

"To all of you!" she said

"To Lady Faye!" Linton bellowed and was joined in by the others.

The men were given their orders that night by the Bann's and Stanton. Tanis, Davin and Tyler sat in her tent with her as she wrapped up the small figurines she had created.

"You should get some rest." Tanis said looking at his charge, once a brash young noble and now a seasoned warrior and leader. "I will be fine, I must check on the men."

"That will take you most of the night!" Davin said.

"Then I had better get started." She said laughing and finished tying her pack closed.

Whistling to Brutus she began her rounds, she did not just stop at her men she spoke to all the men. Thanking them and talking to them of their families. Tyler and Davin just watched from a distance as she weaved through all the men. Her laughter echoed through the camp and the men seemed bolstered at her confidence.

When she finished she returned to her tent and stared for a moment before turning to Tanis. "Tomorrow everything changes…Thank you Tanis for everything you have done for me." She hugged him tightly. She turned red eyes to Tyler and Davin and hugged them both tightly. "You two as well." She kissed them both lightly and went into her tent. Brutus followed her and waited for her to lie down before snuggling up next to her. Wrapping her arms around him she forced herself to sleep.

The men had gathered in the early morning the sun breaking over the horizon her boots crunched on the icy snow as she walked in front of her men.

"Over that hill lies the home that Howe took from my family through a guise of loyalty and friendship. He slaughtered not only my parents but my father's men, our servants. Innocent men, women and children! Their blood spilled like a river of tears in my home. I watched my home bleed and there was nothing I could do!" Faye's voice dripping with anger boomed loud enough for all to hear.

"But now I have returned with an army so grand even our beloved King would have envied! This battle men will be decided not by me, but by you! It is your spirit, your greatness that will leave Howe's men trembling! We will crush his forces and my home will bleed once again but not with the blood of my friends and family but of theirs! Howe did not just betray my father men, he betrayed all of us! He betrayed you! I know many of you had friends; even family in those walls now is the time to avenge them. NOW IT IS TIME TO MAKE THEM BLEED!"

She raised her sword and was rewarded with a resounding roar. The men began marching closer. Faye had spent her last week traveling strategizing how to get the men out. The doors were easy simple wood and wood could be broken down our burned. Upon arrival they immediately set about creating a battering ram. Faye had also created fire bombs, acid bombs and smoke bombs to be launched over the walls. Others who knew how to, helped as well they were well armed with all three bombs when the time came.

She watched as Kale's men grabbed the battering ram and slammed into the door. "Archers!"Stanton yelled as men began surrounding the wall ready to pour down rocks and burning oil.'

"FIRE!" He roared and Faye watched as the sky darkened with arrows. The first screams of death echoed and it belonged to Howe's men. The door soon creaked and then exploded under the constant barrage. She watched as the men began fighting inch by inch slowly drawing the arrogant men out. Her thoughts flashed back to Kale asking her what to do if they refused to come out. She had just smiled and said to slaughter their way through. He had smiled at that.

"All right let's go." Faye said and Tanis motioned for the men to follow. Rushing through the trees they found the entrance and Faye's thoughts went back to when she had run from this place. How long had it been? A little over six months she thought.

"Are you ready?" Tanis asked her his sword drawn she knew he was.

"I am."


End file.
